Just Friends
by Dixie Darlin
Summary: If all they could be was just friends then Turbo would be fine with that because, that way, he could have Felix in his life at all. post-movie, one-sided 80's Boyfriends


_What is this. I don't even ship this, what am I doing. I've only ever thought of this as a brotp, so I have no clue where this came from. I actually really like this though...oh noes I accidentally shipped a thing, someone hellllllp_

* * *

**Just Friends**

Friends. That's all they were.

Not that Turbo was going to complain about having a friend. He didn't even deserve _that_ much, much less anything more.

Back in the eighties, Turbo didn't have much to do with Felix. He was too busy being popular, basking in the spotlight, hooking up with lady fans who wanted to have a taste of being with the coolest guy in the arcade. Felix minded his own, stayed mostly in his game and tended to matters that dealt with home. They only crossed paths if they happened to being _Tapper_ or _BurgerTime_ at the same time.

Felix was as interesting as watching paint dry, he thought. They had different tastes in everything, and even today they still did, but it just never crossed his mind to strike up conversation with the little homebody who smiled at everyone and had impeccable manners. Felix was never on his radar, in other words; he only existed if he was in his line of sight. Even while he was "King Candy", the little twerp never entered his thoughts, until that day Wreck-It Ralph came literally crashing into _Sugar Rush_, and even then it had only been for a few moments.

That all changed when he regenerate, which was just as much a surprise to him as it was to everyone else. He'd managed to stay out of sight for several months until he got caught. Ralph and Calhoun, the soldier lady that Felix was married to, wanted him executed. Vanellope didn't feel comfortable authorizing murder (unless it was joke, so he'd heard), so she opted to keep him locked up instead, but that got shot down by the two temperamental adults.

Everybody wanted him put away somehow; everyone except Felix. The little handyman was apparently a firm believer in second chances and thought everybody was acting rather rash about coming up with horrible punishments, even ashamed of them for automatically wanting to murder someone. Turbo would've laughed in his face right then if he hadn't been in the same room as a chick with her finger on her gun trigger or a guy that could pound him dead with just one finger. Second chances? Please. He wasn't sorry for anything he'd done and never would be.

Regardless, he got sent to live in Niceland under strict supervision. Everybody there hated him, of course, just like everybody else in the arcade. Everywhere he went he was given dirty looks and cursed at. He deserved it, he knew that, but it didn't keep him from being angry about the direction his life went in. Felix was the only person who treated him like a human being, which was how he treated everybody anyway.

Oh sure, if Turbo crossed a line, like insult his wife or leave a huge mess all over the apartment on purpose, Felix would get really sore at him and they'd have a little squabble; Felix never lost his temper though, and usually he would let bygones-be-bygones to keep the peace. Initially, Turbo thought Felix was the perfect sucker, a nice tidy doormat for him to walk over. To be honest, he was rather surprised the first time Felix snapped at him and told him off for how he was acting; to be even more honest, that was when Turbo finally started respecting him a little bit. Not that he was going to tell Felix that he respected him at all.

It took a few months, but they at last began co-existing peacefully. Before, Turbo got annoyed with Felix trying to be his friend and be nice to him because it felt so patronizing. He was a jerk, he knew that, so why bother being nice to him when nobody else was? It finally dawned on him that Felix was like this to everyone and that he was treating him like he was a person and not some evil criminal to be feared and disgusted. He was grateful for that, secretly of course.

Felix was the only person Turbo could say he trusted. He was the only who cared, who seemed genuinely interested in having anything to do with him. Calhoun tried to put up with him in her own gruff way, since he was living in the same apartment as her husband, but she certainly wasn't extending any olive branches. Ralph made it a point to not talk to him, and he was usually gone from Niceland anyway to socialize with either his Bad-Anon group or with Vanellope, who refused to set foot in any game that Turbo was inside of. Couldn't blame the kid for that.

No, it was only Felix that he had. Turbo hated admitting that he grew fond of having an actual friend, because he had never needed (or wanted) friends before. He had been fine with having fans and subjects to worship him. He had none of that now. Even while he was in hiding after his _RoadBlasters _crime, he had been more upset about having no attention thrown on him than anything.

But now…

Now he knew what it felt like to have a friend. Having someone around to talk to, _really _talk to, have inside jokes with, goof around with, and most of all _trust_. He never worried about Felix potentially stabbing him in the back because that wasn't the kind of person Felix was. _Turbo_ would stab someone in their face if they messed with Felix though. Thankfully that hadn't happened. Yet.

Did he love Felix? He wasn't sure, because he had never loved anyone other than himself. He had experienced plenty of that artificial, celebrity-crush style "love", but never the real deal. Turbo certainly had never loved another person before. He never really understood the concept, truth be told, but he had a feeling he did now.

The idea of Felix dying was a terrifying thought, and he tried to not think about it. Felix had come home once saying something about he'd only died four times that day (that meant it was a good day, according to him), and Turbo went off on him saying to never tell him about him dying again or else. Felix looked undeniably shocked, but he didn't say anything about it, nor did he ever come home saying such things ever again. Turbo thought maybe he'd goofed up and made Felix suspicious, but Felix was either too clueless to put the pieces together or he had enough sense to not say anything.

Turbo started wondering after a while if he loved Felix as more than just a friend. It kept him up at night sometimes, trying to figure it out. He never thought about loving another guy before, that was certainly a foreign concept to a man who had at one time had screaming girl fans in-and-out of his bedroom as if it had a revolving door on it.

He didn't think of Felix _like that_ though, no way. He didn't want to just jump the poor fool and have his way with him, and he didn't fantasize a bunch of silly, heated scenarios either. It seemed too dirty, disrespectful even to think of Felix _like that_. Though it didn't exactly help that Felix was one of those touchy-feely people that would pat you on the back or grab your arm at random points of the day. It made him near-crazy when he would do that, it was like Felix was trying to _make_ him think things he shouldn't be thinking (he knew of course that was ridiculous). Turbo almost always jerked away when he did that, and Felix would look a little hurt for maybe two seconds, and Turbo would just ignore it and start talking about something random to clear the air. Somehow it was okay for _him_ to touch Felix, because then he was in control, but whenever he was unexpectedly touched back, it was like someone lit his code on fire and he had to get away from it to survive.

In the middle of all this was Calhoun. Oh yes, the sergeant lady that possessed Felix's heart. She and Turbo usually ignored each other, speaking only if necessary. Occasionally, Turbo feared that her soldier-instincts would help her deduce that she wasn't the only one in the room who shared affection for her husband. If she did, she never said anything. Felix tried to get them to be friends a few times, but it was always awkward. Turbo couldn't help feeling jealous of her. It wasn't that Felix loved her, it was that he loved her _more_. Felix would go on and on some days, making all sorts of sappy comments and what a joy it was to be in love with someone so wonderful and to share his life with. It was really annoying to hear about it, and Turbo initially would make rude comments to shut him up, but now he acted like he wasn't paying attention when the handyman went into a gushing spill of romance.

It hurt too much to hear it, see, to hear Felix being so delightfully happy about someone that wasn't _him. _He wanted to be the one that made Felix light up and make him feel happy to be alive, because that's how Felix made _him_ feel and not being able to reciprocate those feelings was maddening.

It was ridiculous, he knew that. He kept his feelings to himself, because it wasn't fair to be jealous over a relationship that was already firmly established before he ever showed back up in everyone's lives. He had no business expecting anyone, much less Felix, to think of him as anything other than a menace to society. He was grateful that Felix was his best friend, he really was.

That didn't keep him from crying on his pillow on the nights that Felix left to stay in _Hero's Duty_, though. That didn't keep him from doing the laundry while Felix was busy with gameplay just so he could wear one of his extra button-up shirts around the house for a while, or steal one of the undershirts to sleep in before burying it at the bottom of the hamper the next morning so Felix wouldn't wonder what happened to his shirt for very long. He felt like such a creep doing that, but it was _so comforting_ to pretend that he wasn't sleeping in his bed alone some nights.

He didn't like feeling this way, it hurt too much. Maybe he deserved to feel this way. He had to work to push his feelings aside, and most days he did a good job at it, but other days it was a real chore. He was glad Felix had someone to love and be openly in love with though…because he loved Felix (he would allow himself to admit it at times), and Felix deserved that kind of life. Turbo didn't.

If all they could be was just friends then Turbo would be fine with that because, that way, he could have Felix in his life at all.


End file.
